Not Over You
by vic.loz.sccsaint
Summary: Matt didn't go to Beth's house at the end of 3x14. Instead, he went and saw Gabby. Will she forgive him? And if she does, what happens from there?
1. Not Over You

**A/N: So this is an one-shot I did based on what happened in 3x14 (Call It Paradise). This is what I would have liked to see happen instead of Casey going home with that hoe, who just so happens to be married to their new chief. Like WTF Derek Haas! Never mind Casey screwing some married tramp, how about we get #Dawsey back together! **

**Anyway, enough of my rant... Sorry if I'm feeling a little... hostile, towards one of my favourite shows. Like I said, this is what I would have loved to see if Casey hadn't been an idiot. Please R&amp;R and visit my other fic, _Finally One Day_. It's a collection of one-shots based off of Linstead (Chicago PD) and what I would love to see or would change based off of prompts and episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own _Chicago Fire_. I also do not own Gavin Degraw's _Not Over You_. **

* * *

_If you ask me how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm not over you._

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had let her walk away from him. _From them_. He knew the minute she closed the door behind her he should have went after her, but he also wanted to respect her and even though he hated it, he wanted to give her the space she needed. At least that's what he was telling himself. The hole in the wall told other stories.

Severide coming home, seeing him fixing the hole he had made, and asking if this was really fair to him or not, was what had made him start questioning everything. Questioning his decision of letting her walk out, questioning why they didn't work things out, why they just couldn't seem to talk to each other anymore, and why he had let his professional job and decisions cloud his personal job and decisions as her fiancé.

When she found that baby outside and he got to see firsthand how she took care of a child, or would with their children one day (_he hoped_), he couldn't help the flood of love and affection he felt towards her. When he caught her looking at him while he held the little girl, a look of love and adoration in her eyes, he knew she still loved him but was cautious with giving her heart to him again. He could tell, just by the look in her eyes that what she wanted wasn't for them to have space and take a break, but for him to _fight for her_.

Yet, when Severide had suggested he 'get back out there' and stop pining after her, he had agreed. Sure it was only a half-hearted agreement – she still held the other part of his heart – but it had been an agreement. That was why when that girl had started paying attention to him at Molly's that night, he bought her a drink. But as the night wore on and he spent more time with this girl, who wasn't _her_, all he wanted was to go and apologize to the one person who he knew still held his heart completely. _His girl._

That was how he found himself standing on Brett's doorstep. Before he had left Molly's he had found the blonde paramedic – who everyone knew looked like Shay – and asked if Gabby had gone home. That word felt so foreign in his mouth when referring to somewhere that wasn't _their apartment_. When Brett had told him she was, he could tell she knew why he was asking.

"Casey," she said, grabbing his arm as he turned to leave, "make sure she knows that you're sorry and still love her. That girl needs to hear it." Matt simply nodded to Brett and turned to leave, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

He took a few cleansing breaths and knocked on the door, praying that she was still there and hadn't gone to bed. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, because just as he was about to knock again, Gabby opened the door with a surprised look on her face.

Matt took a minute to take her in. She must have just been relaxing because she had opened the door in nothing but a pair of black leggings and one of his over-sized CFD sweatshirts he hadn't even known was missing. _God she looks beautiful_, he thought and pulling himself out of his thoughts when he saw her start speaking.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Gabby asked, slightly taken aback to find him standing on Brett's – no _her_ – doorstep.

"Sorry to barge in and interrupt what you were doing, but I was wondering if we could talk?" Matt asked hopefully, silently praying she wouldn't slam the door closed in his face.

"No you weren't interrupting, I was just getting ready to watch a movie. Come in," she replied, stepping to the side so that he could enter. The sharp intake of breath she took as he walked past her not escaping his notice.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked once they were settled on the couch, each holding a beer. _His favourite brand,_ her mind pointed out when she saw the small smile cross his lips when he took it from her.

"Us," Matt simply said, looking up from the bottle in his hands to her eyes.

"Matt-" Gabby started.

"Can I maybe just say what I need to and then you can throw me out if you want to?" He cut her off, needing for her to hear him out. Gabby nodded. She wasn't sure what he meant by needing to talk about them, but she was willing to hear him out.

Matt took a deep breath before he began, setting his beer bottle on the coffee table in front of them and turning to face her more. "I know that when we had dinner the other night you asked that we take a break and try again later. And I respect that, but what I realized tonight – and that I should have realized a while ago – was that I don't want to take a break. I want _you_. I want you home with me, planning our wedding for next year and talking about the day we had, whether it was about work or just a day we spend laying on the couch. I realized that I should have fought for you, and that I should have found some way to make you stay. I realized that no matter what I tell people or try to tell myself, _I am not over you_. I know that I hadn't done what I should have when coming home from shift. I know that I didn't separate being your lieutenant from being your fiancé and I am so sorry for that. I just want you to know that I will do everything in my power to get you back, and I promise you I love you more than anything in the entire world and will spend every day for the rest of eternity trying to show you that, if that's what it takes to get you back."

Gabby was shocked. She knew that she still loved him so much and it tore her apart to walk away from him, but she also knew that he loved her with his entire heart and soul and he would do exactly as he said. _He would fight for her_. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and stay wrapped in them for all eternity, but she was still nervous and skeptical about whether they would work this time or not.

"Matt, I believe that you want me to come home and that you will fight for me and love me, but how do we know that we won't end up like last time? How do we know that we can separate work life from our home life? We got into this whole mess because we couldn't have a simple conversation about our relationship or what we were feeling. Trust me, I _want _to come home. I _want_ to be able to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up with you every morning, but I'm _scared_ that we won't be able to work through any problems or fights we may have."

Matt took in the pained expression on her face, and it practically shattered his heart. The one thing he had never wanted to do in this relationship with her was hurt her, and he had done exactly that. He slowly reached across the space separating them and placed his hand on her cheek. He felt her lean into his touch and saw the small smile grace her lips.

"I am so sorry Gabby. I never meant to hurt you or cause you this pain. I should have put aside the choices we both made and feelings I had after work and focus on being your fiancé. I promise you though, and you know I keep my promises, that we will work through everything. I promise you that we will talk about anything and everything, and I promise you that I will try every night and day to separate my feelings as best as I can. I love you so much and I want us to work. I want to marry you and have a family with you one day. Can you please forgive me and take me back? Can you please promise me that you can try and talk to me whenever times get rough?" Matt asked, slowly moving closer to her, never moving his hand from her cheek. At this moment, he just needed to have some form of contact with her.

"Matt," Gabby whispered, her eyes never leaving his, "I forgive you, as long as you can forgive me. I want to talk to you, and I want to try to talk to you when it's hard. I love you more than anything. Let me come home. I want to stay planning our wedding even if we can't have one now. I know I hurt you too and I know that I put my career before you, and that is something I never should have done. I'm so sorry, baby."

Matt finally knew that they were going to be okay. They would make it, even if they had some bumps in the road along the way, _they would make it_. Matt leaned in even more and gently brushed his lips against hers, each letting out a sigh at the feel; something they hadn't felt in a long time, _rightness_. As they pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other's, small smiles graced both of their faces.

Matt pulled away first, and framed Gabby's face with his hands. "Baby, you can come home whenever you want, all you have to do is say the word."

"Good. Now, would you like to stay the night and I can talk to Brett in the morning so I can come home tomorrow?" Gabby asked, staring into his deep blue eyes that always entranced her.

"I would love to," Matt replied, standing up and pulling Gabby up with him, relying on her to lead them to her room.

* * *

As they laid in bed together later that night, there was a sense of peace and contentment surrounding them and creating a bubble. Gabby laid on Matt's bare chest lightly tracing nonsensical patterns into his skin, while his arms rest around her running his hand up and down her bare back and arm. Matt leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head, causing Gabby to let out a content sigh.

Matt, however, was the first one to break the silence with a small chuckle. "You know, today Severide saw us together with the baby. He came up to me after shift and told me it was time to move on and put myself back on the market."

Gabby propped herself up on her elbow and shot Matt a surprised look. She knew Kelly was looking after Matt since they were like brothers, but she was shocked that he would tell Matt to move on when it was obvious that they still loved each other.

"You know, I almost did too. There was this woman at Molly's who was openly flirting with me from across the bar. So, being a guy, I bought her a few drinks. But, as we sat there and talked and flirted, all I wanted was to be with you. It didn't matter where, just as long as it was you and me. That's what made me come here," Matt said, reaching his hand up and running it through Gabby's short, wavy locks, tucking a few pieces behind her ear.

Hearing that Kelly had told Matt to move on shocked her, but hearing that Matt almost had rocked her to her core. She knew that they hadn't been the best in the relationship department lately and had been 'taking a break' but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Seeing the look of hurt briefly cross her eyes, Matt's heart broke a little knowing that he had hurt her by even considering moving on. Turning her face so she was looking into his eyes, Matt knew he had to correct what he had said.

"Baby, not for a second did I ever think of going home with her or anything beyond talking and flirting. The only one I would ever want to take home from a bar is laying with me in bed now, and – if she still wants – is my fiancée. I love you, and only you, and I plan on showing you that for the rest of our lives and on into eternity. I promise you," Matt said, pulling her back into his chest and placing a light kiss on her forehead, instantly feeling the tension leave her with his words.

Gabby sighed again, and placed a kiss on Matt's chest right above his heart – subconsciously claiming it as hers. _Because she knew it was_. "I know, and I believe you. It's just the thought that Kelly could even suggest you moving on that baffles me. Could he not see how hung up on each other we were? I mean, I didn't want to admit it to anyone let alone myself, but we were pretty obvious. And may I say, when I get my hands on him, I am kicking his ass for even planting that idea into your head."

"Yea we were, and you have my full blessing to kiss his ass," Matt said, a soft smile crossing his face. He had never been more content than he was now, laying here with the love of his life, running his fingers through her hair and just enjoying the moment. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind that seemed to make his smile grow.

"You know I meant it," he quietly said, returning his hand to running up and down her back.

"Meant what?" Gabby whispered back.

"That you would be a great mom. I guess in the back of my head I added a 'to our kids' to the end of it, but I meant it. You are going to make an amazing mother someday Gabby, and I hope that I can be the one to provide that for you. _For us_," Matt replied, his smile or ministrations never fading.

"Oh you know that it will be to our children that I will be a great mom. Just like you will be an amazing daddy to them too," Gabby said, looking up at Matt from her spot on his chest.

"Well, we have a few things to focus on first before we get to have those kids. First we need to move you home and make sure we are okay. Then we need to figure out a way for us to be able to work together and not have it effect this. Finally, we need to get through the next nine months of your candidacy so that we can announce our engagement and finally get married. How's that sound for a while?" Matt asked, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Gabby replied. "And just so you know, I'm not over you either."

Matt smiled at her, and they both knew that they would be okay. They would work through the rest of their problems and make it work while they were on shift. They would find a way to talk to each other even when it was hard, and they would get married as soon as they were able to. Then they knew that they would have that family they had talked about, and they would have the perfect life together, for the rest of eternity. As long as they could face it together they would make it out stronger than ever, and they knew that no matter what, they would never be over each other.

* * *

_If you ask me how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm not over you._


	2. Thinking Out Loud

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of reviews on this one so far asking for me to make this into a multi-chapter. I figured I'll make this around 10 chapters or so and leave it at that. Given the way I already started, this is obviously going to be A/U, at least as of right now (there's still hope!). **

**This chapter will be about two months after the last. And then there might be sporadic time jumps within the other chapters. We'll see. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing show, sadly, but I wish I did. I also don't own Ed Sheeran's **_**Thinking Out Loud**_**. **

* * *

_So honey now. Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are._

* * *

It had been two months since Matt had shown up on Brett's doorstep and had somehow won Gabby back. They had moved her stuff back into their apartment the day after they had made up, and Gabby had done as promised and chewed Kelly out for telling Matt to move on, when she saw him the first time. He hadn't been surprised to see her moving her things back in, and he hadn't been surprised when the wedding books had been bought and pulled out.

They hadn't wasted any time starting to plan their wedding. Once Gabby had finished putting her things away, Matt had wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbed her left hand, and placed her ring back where it belonged. She hadn't taken it off since, even at work, it was on the chain around her neck that had used to be Shay's.

They hadn't told anyone outside of their families and Severide and Brett that they were back together and planning their wedding, and the only reason they had told Brett and Severide was simply because they were going to be their maid-of-honour and best man, respectively.

They had been working together seamlessly, and had found a way to talk things out when they were upset with what the other had done on shift. Gabby, if she had needed to talk to someone about Matt had started going to Sylvie – who had wholeheartedly agreed to be there for Gabby to talk – while Matt had always had Severide or Hermann to talk to. He had started talking to Hermann a lot more, as Severide didn't always give the best advice, and Hermann knew whether Matt had made the best decision on a call in regards to their candidate.

Things had been going great between them, and yet they knew there was something that was going to affect them happen soon. That's just how their relationship worked. Yet, Gabby hadn't thought it would be _this_. When she had been cleaning the bathroom and her unopened box of tampons fell out, she finally stopped to think. It had been two months since she had moved back home and she hadn't had a period in those two months. Thinking back, she realized that she hadn't been taking her birth control regularly when she had moved in with Brett, and they hadn't thought to use any other protection when they made love that night.

Gabby knew she should be nervous about this and that she should be upset that this had happened, yet as she looked down at the two positive tests, she couldn't help the big grin that crossed her face. The thought that there was a life growing inside of her that was part of her and part of the man she loved made her get butterflies in her stomach and her heart skip a beat. Hearing the front door close just caused her grin to seem to grow even more.

"Baby you here?" Matt called out, not sure where his fiancée was.

"Yea just a second!" Gabby called back from the bathroom, grabbing the tests and putting them in her back pocket. Now that she knew, there was no way she was going to keep this from Matt. One of the things they had agreed upon was that there would be no secrets between them and they wouldn't lie to the other.

Gabby walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Matt in the kitchen, starting to make dinner for them. She came up behind him and placed her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder blade and breathing him in.

"Have a good time with Hermann?" Gabby asked, knowing that he had spent the afternoon with Hermann fixing a few small things around Molly's.

"Yea, he wanted me to ask you if you could take his shift at Molly's on Thursday. I guess its Cindy's birthday and he wants to take her out," he responded, turning around in Gabby's embrace and placing his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I suppose I can do that. Although I'm going to have him take mine on Saturday since I want to celebrate with my fiancé," she said, her smile once again growing to spread across her face.

"Oh really? And what might we be celebrating?" Matt asked reaching up and tucking a strand of hair from her loose bun behind her ear.

"Well I was cleaning the bathroom earlier, and I just happened to come across an un-open box of tampons. It got me thinking, and I realized I hadn't had a period since the week before I moved home. That got me thinking even more that we hadn't really used protection that night at Brett's house since I had been slacking on taking my birth control, and neither of us thought about using anything else," Gabby said, her smile never fading as she reached up to caress Matt's cheek.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Matt asked, his excitement and smile growing with the hope and thought of Gabby being pregnant.

"Well I took two tests, and they are both positive, so yes. Matthew Casey you are going to be a daddy," Gabby said, pulling the two tests out of her back pocket to show him, her eyes filling with happy tears at the sight of the pure love and joy on his face.

"Really? We're having a baby?" Matt asked in disbelief, his hand moving from her cheek to her stomach and resting over the very slight bump he could feel, now that he knew.

Gabby didn't have any words. All she could do was nod and smile, happy tears streaming down her face. Seeing her nod, Matt let out an excited laugh, gently framed her face with his hands and placed a tender and loving kiss to her lips. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Matt pulled away, bringing his arms to rest around her waist once more. "Have you called the doctor yet? I want to make absolutely sure. I know that at-home tests are pretty reliable, but I want to make sure this is real and that both of you are okay."

Gabby smiled up at Matt and brought her hand to once again cup his cheek. "I did that just before you got home. We have an appointment tomorrow morning before shift. I already called Boden and told him that I would be late, so you are going to have to do the same."

Matt nodded and grabbed his phone, calling Boden to tell him he would be late to shift tomorrow, while standing there with Gabby still in his embrace. When Matt had to tell Boden that he had a doctor's appointment to go to, he couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face, and Gabby couldn't help hers either.

She loved seeing his so excited and happy, and knowing that she had a part to play in why he was this time made her even happier than she already was. When Matt finished on the phone with Boden, he placed his phone on the counter, unwrapped his arms from Gabby and gently pushed her backward, turning back to the stove to finish their dinner.

While he finished cooking, they talked about different things. The most common topic, however was their baby and what they were going to have to do regarding work.

"I've been thinking about it since I took the tests. I think after our appointment tomorrow we have to talk to Boden and tell him. I don't want to do anything to risk our baby so I am going to ask if it is possible for me to be moved back onto Ambo until I go on maternity leave. Then once we have the baby and I get closer to the end of my leave, I can decide if I still want to be a firefighter, go back to being a paramedic full time, or be a stay-at-home mom, since I know that this won't be our only baby," Gabby said once they had sat down to eat, her smile once again growing talking about having more kids.

"I don't want you to make any decisions about this for me, baby. I want you to decide what you want to do because it's what _you_ want to do. I just want you to know that I will support you 100% in whatever you choose, and no matter what we will work something out," Matt replied, reaching across the table to grab a hold of Gabby's hand.

"I know you don't want me to decide what I'm doing based on what you may want me to do. I'm doing this because it's what _I_ want to do, and it's what is best for both of us and our baby. This is a decision that I am making for all three of us, because it's what's best," Gabby said, giving Matt's hand a squeeze. Matt simply nodded, knowing that even if he wanted to argue with Gabby – _which he didn't because he thought this was the best decision, too_ – she wouldn't budge on this decision.

* * *

As the night wore on, they spent the time together watching a couple movies and just cuddling together on the couch, Matt's hand never seeming to leave her stomach. When they went to bed later that night, Gabby got to see firsthand just what kind of father Matthew Casey was going to be. After they had changed for the night and got into bed, Matt kissed Gabby, then moved down towards her still pretty flat stomach.

Rubbing his hand slowly and gently over the very slight bump showing, Matt smiled. Placing a light kiss just above Gabby's belly button caused her to lightly chuckle, but she soon settled to see what else her fiancé would do.

Matt placed another kiss on the slight bump, before he started whispering to their child, just loud enough for Gabby to still hear. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I are so excited for you to be born. We love you so much already and I know that no matter what, mommy and I are always going to love you and that love is just going to keep growing. I promise you that as your daddy, I will do _everything_ in my power to protect you and keep you safe. No matter what I will always be there for you and your mommy and know that you can count on me forever and always."

Placing one last kiss on Gabby's stomach where their child grew, he moved back up to pull Gabby into his arms, but stopped suddenly when he saw the tears in Gabby's eyes threatening to fall. "Baby, what is it?" he asked, pulling her into his arms, and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Nothing. It just makes me so happy seeing you talking to our baby and showing our baby how much you love him or her already," Gabby said, holding onto Matt and breathing him in.

"Well, I know that I fall in love with you every day, and knowing that you are pregnant with our child just makes me fall in love with you even more. I know we had planned on eventually having kids and this wasn't necessarily in the cards for right now, but I want you to know that I am the happiest man on the planet right now because I cannot wait to marry you, and now I cannot wait for our child to be here," Matt said, gently pulling Gabby away from his chest so that he could look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you too, so much," Gabby whispered back, leaning in and capturing Matt's lips with her own. When they pulled back, Gabby once again rested her head on Matt's chest, listening to his strong and steady heartbeat.

Eventually, it was the beating of the heart that she knew was hers that lulled her to sleep, with Matt not following far behind her, both having sleep filled with dreams of the child growing inside of her and all the future children they wanted to have.

* * *

_So honey now. Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are._

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Up next: The first doctor's appointment (getting to hear the baby's heartbeat!) and telling Boden and the rest of their family at the firehouse about both their engagement and Baby Casey!**


	3. You are so Beautiful

**A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated. Life has just been crazy with school, work and all things in between. Luckily though, I'm now done school for the summer and I'm hoping to start updating regularly until this story is done. I've planned on doing this chapter, followed by one of them telling Antonio about the baby, and followed by a time jump to the end of the pregnancy. This one, as promised, will be Dawsey at their appointment, telling Chief and the rest of the house about Baby Casey. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R me any names you would like Baby Casey to have! I know what gender I would like the baby to be, but I'm willing to take any suggestions you may have. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I still don't own this amazing franchise. I also don't own the song **_**You Are So Beautiful**_** by Joe Cocker.**

* * *

_You are so beautiful to me. You are so beautiful to me. Can't you see? You're everything I hoped for, you're everything I need. You are so beautiful to me._

* * *

The next morning, Gabby woke up to an empty bed and cold sheets where Matt usually slept. It took her a minute before the sound of food being cooked and pans being moved registered where her fiancée was. Placing a hand on her slightly rounded bump where their child grew, Gabby smiled to herself as she realized that today they would be seeing their baby for the first time.

Rolling out of bed and moving into the kitchen, Gabby was immediately hit with the smell of the fresh coffee and pancakes that sat on the table along with a couple bowls of fresh fruit and glasses of orange juice. Suddenly she felt the strong, familiar arms of Matt wrapping around her waist and pulling her back into his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful," Matt said quietly, placing a kiss on Gabby's neck.

"Mmm, good morning to you too. I see you were busy this morning," Gabby replied sinking into Matt's hold on her, and letting her body relax into his.

"I woke up about an hour ago and decided to let you sleep a bit longer. I figured I would make you a good breakfast and then we can get ready and head out. I don't think words are enough to explain how excited and happy I am today," Matt said, leading Gabby to the table.

"Same here. I can't believe we get to see our baby today," Gabby said, a big grin spreading across her face.

"Well let's get eating so we can see our baby sooner," Matt replied, his own grin splitting his face.

* * *

Two hours later, the couple sat in the waiting room holding hands and waiting for Gabby's name to be called. As the nurse called for Gabby to make her way into the exam room, the butterflies in her stomach increased tenfold and she squeezed Matt's hand, giving him a small smile.

When they made it into the exam room, the nurse told Gabby to change into the hospital gown that was on the table and when she was done climb up and lay back, and the doctor would be with them soon. When she had changed into the gown and climbed on the examination table, Matt sat down in the chair, took a hold of Gabby's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Gabby turned and smiled at Matt, and just as she was going to say something, the door opened and their OB walked into the room.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Jones. Nice to meet you Gabriela," the doctor introduced herself and shook Gabby's hand. After releasing her hand, she turned to Matt and extended her hand once more. "I'm going to guess that you are the father?"

Matt chuckled and shook the doctor's hand. "Yes, I'm Gabby's fiancée, Matt."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I understand from your file that you took a test at home and it came back positive for pregnancy. Now the blood work done when you first got here came back positive also for pregnancy, so may I be the first to offer you congratulations," Dr. Jones said taking a seat on the other side of Gabby near the ultrasound machine.

Gabby gave Matt's hand another squeeze and a big grin as the doctor congratulated them. It was the first time hearing from someone other than each other that they were having a baby and the thought of the life growing inside of Gabby made them both giddy.

"Now to determine how far along you are, we're going to do an ultrasound and take some measurements of your baby. If you could put this blanket across your lap and pull up the gown would be great," Dr. Jones said, handing Gabby a blanket and turning to the machine to get it running.

Matt couldn't help but grin and get butterflies when he saw the small bump Gabby had. To know that his baby – _their baby_ – was growing there was the most amazing and surreal thing ever. Dr. Jones turned back to Gabby and held out the gel. After the usual warning of it being cold and quick moving around of the wand, a quick, steady beat filled the silence of the room.

Within seconds of their child's heartbeat being heard, a grin was spread across both Matt and Gabby's faces and tears were filling their eyes. Matt looked at Gabby from his spot beside her and felt his heart swell with so much more love for the woman in front of him.

Matt leaned forward, brushed a kiss across Gabby's forehead and rested his own on hers, looking deeply into her eyes. "That's our baby," he whispered and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, that's our baby. God, I love you," Gabby whispered back, pulling Matt back down to her and giving him a hard, passionate but short kiss on the lips.

After another moment of basking in the new, precious sound of their child's heartbeat, Matt settled back into his chair and they both turned to Dr. Jones once more, blushing at the grin present on her face.

"Don't be shy. Believe me, it's amazing getting to hear that sound for the first time, and one of my favourite things as an OB is getting to see a couple's reaction to that sound the first time. Now, judging on your baby and the placenta's measurements I can see you are a couple days over eight weeks," Dr. Jones said, smiling at the couple as she wiped the gel off of Gabby's stomach. "Everything looks great, and I would like for you to make another appointment for four weeks from now. I would also like for you to get this prescription for folic acid filled and take one every morning for the rest of your pregnancy. Other than those two things, here are some pictures and you are free to go."

Matt took the grainy ultrasound pictures from the doctor and shook her hand as she made to leave the room. After Gabby got changed back into her clothes, Matt took her face gently between his hands and gave her a soft, loving kiss, whispering his love for her one her lips. Taking her hand, Matt led her from the exam room and they made their next appointment before he turned to her.

"Ready to go tell our family, gorgeous?" Matt asked, bringing their clasped hands up to give them a kiss.

"Absolutely," Gabby replied, smiling at how loving he was.

* * *

As they pulled up outside of the firehouse, Gabby couldn't help but smile down at the ultrasound picture in her hand and rub the small bump where their child was. She knew they wouldn't be able to hold it in once Chief knew, but that was fine with her. She knew their family at 51 would be happy for them and she knew that all they wanted was to see her and their Lieutenant happy.

Matt reached over for her hand once he turned off the truck, and gave it a squeeze. "Ready to do this?" he asked, squeezing her hand again.

"Definitely, but let's change out before we tell Boden," she said, moving to undo her seatbelt.

Matt nodded, and moved to undo his own seatbelt, then grabbed her wrist just before Gabby went to get out of the truck. Pulling her towards him, he gave her a sweet kiss and pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"No matter what anyone says, I want you to remember that I love you with my entire being and I love this baby just as much. You two are my whole world," Matt said quietly, placing another kiss on her lips.

Gabby smiled and gently kissed him once more. "I promise you that nothing is going to change how I feel about you either. I love you more than anything and this baby is the best of both of us. Now let's go before people start questioning what took us so long," Gabby replied pulling away from Matt, grabbing her go-bag and getting out of the truck.

After changing out and each of them grabbing a cup of coffee, Matt and Gabby subtly sent each other a look and moved towards Boden's office. Seeing him sitting at his desk, Gabby knocked on his door and waited to be waved in. Seeing the gesture, both made their way inside and closed the door behind them.

"Casey, Dawson, what can I help you two with?" Boden asked, looking up from the paperowkr he had in front of himself.

"Chief we actually wanted to talk to you about my position on Truck and the future," Gabby said, moving to sit in front of Chief.

"Okay, is there something going on or is this about something else?" Chief asked curiously. He wasn't sure why they would want to talk to him about Dawson's position on Truck seeing as she was one of the best candidates that the house had had in a while.

"Actually, sir, it's in regards as to why we were both late this morning. I had an appointment, and I had asked Casey to come with me. Due to this appointment though, I'm not going to be able to continue my candidacy or be on Truck so I am requesting to move back onto ambo," Gabby said, her nervous surfacing.

"That is possible to do Dawson, but can I ask why you cannot continue you candidacy? Not to put down any of the others, but you are one of the best candidates I have seen in a while. It would be a shame to lose you on Truck," Chief replied, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Well Chief, the reason of her not being able to continue and me being at her appointment is kind of because of me. A couple weeks ago, we ended up working everything out and getting back together. As a result of that, Gabby's now pregnant," Casey said, a blush filling his cheeks. Telling your boss that you got someone pregnant was almost as awkward as having the sex talk with your parents when you're a kid.

Boden sat in his chair, shock evident on his face. He had known that the couple sitting in front of him had not been together ever since Dawson's move onto Truck, but he had no clue that they had worked anything out or that they were even together anymore. Hearing that the two were expecting was a shock, but if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't surprising.

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming. However, I am shocked. Putting that aside though, I couldn't be happier for you two and I offer you my congratulations. Now, as to you being put back onto ambo, Dawson. That can be arranged, but you would have to take the title of PIC again. Technically, Mills is not PIC and neither is Brett. We could have a three person ambo team until you go onto maternity leave, and in that time, you can train one or both of them as PIC. I believe it is safe to assume you wish to begin that today and that you are going to tell the rest of the firehouse today?" Boden asked, knowing full well that they were going to say yes to both questions.

"If possible, then yes I would like to start on ambo today. And yes, we were planning on telling everyone today as well," Gabby replied, a smile once again gracing her face.

"Well I have no problem with that. I will get started on the paperwork for headquarters that will cause you candidacy to become void, and that will take care of that. For reasoning I will simply put down medical reason and leave it at that. If anyone needs to have another reason for your voiding of the candidacy they will have to speak to you. Now if you would make your way to the common room, I will announce to everyone your move, and then you two can go from there," Boden said, rising from his seat and moving around to the other side of his desk.

"Thanks, Chief. I know that the way this happened wasn't necessarily the best, but we wanted to tell you and let you know the situation before anyone else and before anything serious happened," Casey said, extending his hand for Boden to shake.

Clasping Casey's hand in his own, Boden shook it and clapped him on the shoulder. "I appreciate the heads up and I want you two to know that I am truly happy for you. If anyone was to say you're not meant to be they clearly don't know you. It's good to see you two so happy again," Boden said, placing his hand on Gabby's shoulder and leading them out of his office into the common room.

Upon seeing everyone in the common room, Boden cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Okay, I have some news for all of you. As of this morning and effective immediately, Dawson is no longer our candidate on Truck and will be moving back onto ambo as PIC," Boden said, before being interrupted by shouts of indignation from his men.

Lifting his hands the room immediately went quiet once more. "I know that all of you may not like it, but this is due to personal reasons that Dawson has. If you all want to know those reasons, ask Dawson and if she wishes to share she will. Now, having three paramedics is not unheard of, and it will be this way for a while. Dawson will train both of you, Brett and Mills, for the official PIC spot and eventually one of you will take over. Now, that is all I have to say," Boden finished before turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as their Chief walked out of the room, all eyes were on Gabby and she could see the same question in each of them. _Well it's now or never_, Gabby thought, sending a small glance to Matt and seeing his small nod, she knew it was time to tell their family.

"Okay, okay, I know all of you want to know why I'm not on Truck and I will tell you, but I want you all to promise to not interrupt and let me finish," Gabby started, and waited to continue until she saw nods from all of them. "I had a doctor's appointment this morning that I had asked Casey to come with me for. What was confirmed for me at this appointment is the reason I am not going to be on Truck any longer and it is also the reason I will be leaving 51 in a few months."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Matt once more and saw his smile and nod, she continued. "The doctor this morning confirmed for me that I am 8 weeks and 3 days pregnant, and yes before conclusions are jumped to, the baby is Matt's and we are engaged!"

As soon as she was finished, a large grin broke across her face, a hand went to her small bump, and the room erupted into cheers. Before she knew it, she was being engulfed in hugs by all of the guys, and looking across the room she could see the same was happening to Matt. Finally, Kelly came up to her and engulfed her in a large bear hug.

"Shay would be so happy for you. I know she would be so excited for this kid and is going to be looking out for it for the rest of its life. I promise you, I will be the best uncle for this kid too," Kelly whispered into her ear, and pulled back from their hug with a large grin spreading across his own face.

Gabby laughed and wiped away a couple of tears that had fallen after what Kelly had told her. Matt moved over to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her bump and their child that laid within. "Everything okay?" he whispered into her ear, seeing her wipe away the tears after Kelly had hugged her, guessing that whatever he had said had something to do with Shay.

Gabby sighed and leaned back into Matt's hold, looking around the room at their family who was laughing and joking and most likely taking bets on their baby already. "Everything is perfect," she replied quietly, resting her hands on top of his.

The great thing was, for the first time in a while, everything _was _perfect and nothing could break the bubble of happiness that she was in.

* * *

_You are so beautiful to me. You are so beautiful to me. Can't you see? You're everything I hoped for, you're everything I need. You are so beautiful to me._

* * *

**A/N: So here's them telling their family. I am loving how flirty Dawson and Casey are being on the show... It takes me back to season 1 and early season 2. In spoiler's it says that Dawson gets life-changing news. My guess is there's a Dawsey bun in the oven! Fingers crossed!**

**Up Next: Telling Uncle Antonio about the baby and planning out the nursery!**


End file.
